


Arcana requests open

by Drytomatosoup



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drytomatosoup/pseuds/Drytomatosoup
Summary: Comment what you want me to make
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Arcana requests open

I want to make sum arcana stuff so comment what you want to see

Wont do-  
Rape (rape rp is ok)  
Underage  
Femele x female (cuz im not good at it)  
Vanilla (not good at it)  
Plot

Prefer to do-  
Dom/sub  
Asra  
Male apprentice  
Single person

If you want something that is not mentioned that means im probly ok with writhing it

I just want to practise my writhing thats why im doing this but do keep in mind english is not my first language and i have dyslexia. Im sorry if i dont do your request i dont know how manny i will get, but if you have any ideas be sure to comment :)


End file.
